


Permanent - Like Ink

by goddess_julie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets inked by Gwaine.  Merlin gets off on it and then gets Arthur off.  Gwaine too gets off with Percy's help.  Oh, and there is some video taping.  Shameless porn for the sake of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent - Like Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as my Day 19 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> I started writing not knowing who or what I was going to write. At first I thought ‘oooh, they’re going to be in an adoption agency and trying to adopt kids’ because Merthur babies would be wonderful. But then they were in a hospital and someone was sick. And then... this happened. Gwaine showed up and porned the fuck out of this fic. And now it’s just \o/. This is what happens when I write 5 days of G rated fic in a row and my muse just esplodes!

It was hard to concentrate on the literature in front of him. They were in this place, this ‘office’ for a reason and while neither had fully understood the implications of what they were trying to do at the start of their relationship, both of them felt too strongly to back down. Not now and not when they were so close to having everything that they wanted.

“Well?” Two sets of blue eyes locked and plush red lips curled into a self-satisfied grin. “What do you say?”

The already pale features of the blonde’s face turned an even more sickly hue of white. “I don’t see why this is necessary.”

“YOU don’t see why?” Dark eyebrows rose, nearly touching the hair line above a pristinely kept forehead. “If I recall, Arthur Pendragon, this was YOUR idea. You had no problem when it was my turn!”

Sweat began to bead on Arthur’s upper lip. His eyes darted around the heavily decorated room as his heart pulsed in time to the heavy beat of the music that pumped around them.

“Of course he had no problem when it was your turn,” a third man entered the small space with a roguish grin and deliciously glossy hair. “You’re not a princess, HE is.”

“Gwaine,” Arthur growled nervously. His hands were curled into tight fists around the arms of the chair he sat in, his legs itching to stand up and run.

“Now, from what Merlin has told me, you aren’t afraid of pain. Especially knowing the size of that man’s cock and your proclivities to bottom.”

Merlin howled with laughter while Arthur’s pale features turned pink, his eyes narrowed flickering between Gwaine and Merlin.

“Everyone knows what a bottom you are,” Merlin shrugged as he winked at his lover. 

“You get off on being ruthless and powerful in the boardroom while managing million dollar mergers for Avalon Enterprises, and then get off harder when taking it full up the ass while being spanked at home,” Gwaine ducked both the swats of Merlin and Arthur, laughing as he began to set up his tools for their appointment.

“That’s the last time I tell you anything,” Merlin threatened playfully while leaning in to kiss Arthur. “I’m sorry love, there was a lot of alcohol and dares and … well you know how I can get.”

“I know how maybe I’m going to spank your ass tonight,” Arthur gave his own threats while biting roughly on Merlin’s lip. He grinned as the brunette moaned into the kiss, deepening it while gently massaging Arthur’s growing bulge. Before Merlin could climb right into Arthur’s chair Gwaine stopped him.

“No fucking in the chair,” he scolded, which caused all three of them to laugh. “Okay, that’s a lie. No fucking in the chair as I’m about to get to work. You can fuck when I’m done. Maybe I’ll even turn off the security camera and lock the door for you.”

Merlin’s gaze rose to the corner where he knew the security camera was stationed. He exchanged a look with Arthur before shrugging at Gwaine. “Lock the door? Yes, stop the recording … we can negotiate.”

“Let me watch and you can have the copy of it,” Gwaine negotiated as he slipped a pair of latex gloves over his hands.

“Wank to it and we get that tape too,” Arthur countered. Merlin grinned in agreement. 

Gwaine leaned in and gave Arthur a filthy, open mouthed kiss which had the blonde moaning and arching into his touch. “God, what has Merlin done to you?” Gwaine moaned as he sat back into his chair. “When we met you, living on the edge to you was ordering your salad with the dressing NOT on the side. Now? Getting ink, videotaping sex and letting me watch? One of these days I’m going to beg Merlin for a go at your sexy ass.”

“One of these days,” Merlin said with a coy smile, “we might get tired of waiting for you to ask and just give it to you.”

Gwaine grinned at his best friend before looking directly at Arthur. He let his eyes wander up and down the blonde, lingering at his groin which was considerably fuller than when he’d entered the building half an hour earlier.

“Okay,” Arthur’s voice was deep and throaty, “let’s get on with it.”

Gwaine prepared the skin on Arthur’s inner bicep, first shaving the minimal hair that was there before laying the stencil exactly where Arthur and Merlin had instructed. When they had the art perfectly situated, Gwaine started the needle and dipped it in ink.

An hour later, with much grumbling and whining from Arthur, moaning and begging to jerk off from Merlin and Gwaine desperately needing a drink, the tattoo was done. Gwaine sprayed the irritated area one last time before wiping it down and covering it.

“You have the pamphlet on how to take care of it, right?” He asked as he disposed of his needles, ink and waste. Once he removed his gloves, Gwaine further sanitized his hands in the sink in the corner of the room.

Arthur’s eyes were moving back and forth between his arm and Merlin. His breathing was heavy, his cock full and hard and his eyes hazy with lust. 

“Arthur?”

“Yes,” Merlin answered. “We know how to take care of it.” His gaze never left Arthur’s.

Gwaine felt the tension in the room as he watched Merlin stalk around the chair that Arthur was still sitting in. He let himself out, locking the door from the inside so that his friends could get out of the room but no one would interrupt them. Thankfully when he had renovated the store to turn it into his dream shop, Gwaine had soundproofed the walls to the rooms. Not everyone reacted the same when getting ink and he didn’t want someone to be embarrassed if they cried or screamed. Not to mention, he was never one for turning down sex wherever he might be, so it also proved to be useful when horny and he had someone to scratch an itch for him.

“Percy?” Gwaine called to his partner and friend. “The boys are in Room 4, I’ll be in the office.”

Percy only nodded, his lips curling into a knowing grin.

“Fuck you Perc.” Gwaine laughed as he slammed the office door closed and set the security camera to full screen for room 4. He hit a few buttons on his laptop so that he was recording before grinning into his webcam and leaning back into his expensive leather chair. “Come on boys, put on a good show for me.”

“Undo your jeans,” Merlin ordered. Arthur complied in a slow tease. “Look up at the camera and smile for Gwaine.” 

Arthur blinked coquettishly through his eyelashes as he slowly undid his jeans and shimmied them down his hips. As a surprise for Merlin, he wasn’t wearing anything under them.

“Fuck,” Merlin stepped in and laid Arthur back so that his hips were jutting forward, his cock standing proud and at attention. With a few jerks of his hand, Arthur’s cock was sticky with pre-come, the purple head of his shaft peeking out between Merlin’s fingers. “God, I’m going to suck you down and then flip you over and fuck you so god damn hard. You were so good today, letting Gwaine mark you. Letting him put MY mark on you.”

Merlin lowered himself to his knees as he pulled Arthur to the edge of the seat. With one swift movement, he took Arthur’s cock down to the root, only stopping when his nose hit the wiry pubic hair at the base of Arthur’s shaft. In swift motions, Merlin began to work the hard flesh, licking and sucking as Arthur cried loudly, hissing anything and everything that came to his mind. Arthur buried one hand in Merlin’s hair, forcefully shoving him down harder with each thrust of his hips until finally, unable to control himself Arthur pulled back and roared, painting Merlin’s face with his come. Strands of pearly come decorated Merlin’s lips, cheeks and nose, the brunette opening his lips and trying to take as much into his mouth as Arthur could aim.

When Arthur was finished, Merlin turned to the camera and grinned, knowing Gwaine was watching them and getting himself off. Trailing a finger through some come on his jaw, Merlin brought the digit to his mouth and made a show of licking it off while palming his own cock which was aching for attention.

“Arthur,” Merlin said sweetly. “Come clean my face.”

On shaking legs, Arthur stood up and walked to where Merlin was standing. He too looked up at the camera and grinned before leaning in to suck at Merlin’s come covered lips, before licking wide stripes up his cheeks to his jaw and nose. When he finished cleaning Merlin’s face, the two shared a pornographic kiss, transferring the come from Arthur’s mouth to Merlin’s.

The sound of a key in the door caused for Gwaine’s hand to tighten on his cock, the pain staving off his orgasm. Before he could even attempt to cover up his obvious erection, the sight of his bare asshole in plain view as he had one foot balanced on the desk in front of him and a dildo just teasing his rim, he saw Percival watching him with raw hunger. Gwaine let his head fall back as he exposed the graceful line of his neck. His legs opened wider and he twisted the dildo just roughly to catch on his hole and send a jolt of arousal careening through him.

“Perc,” he groaned, desperately.

Percy’s eyes were rooted on Gwaine’s ass. He licked his lips hungrily and cupped his erection. The sound of a voice echoing in the room caught Percy’s attention and he averted his eyes to the security monitor to see and hear Merlin ordering Arthur to remove his pants.

“I want you to take off my pants Arthur, and then bend over that chair with your ass in the air for Gwaine. I want him to see your hungry little asshole while I prepare myself for you.”

“Oh fuck,” Percy moaned. “Gwaine…” There was a hint of warning in his voice, a hungry plea that Gwaine couldn’t ignore.

“Come over here,” Gwaine took his hand from his erection and removed the dildo from his ass. 

“Do they know?” Percy asked, following Gwaine’s instruction. Gwaine reached over and mouthed Percy’s cock through his jeans as he stepped right beside his partner. “I’m taping it FOR them,” Gwaine said into Percy’s groin. He grinned as he felt the bigger man grab the back of his head and thrust against his face. “I’m making them something too.”

It was then that Percy noticed the laptop on the desk recording them. In the bottom of the screen he could see the back of Gwaine’s head, mouthing at his crotch. He tugged on the brunette’s hair and looked him in the eye. 

Gwaine looked wrecked as he looked at his friend. “Please Perc. Fuck me. Fuck me and show me how good you can make me feel. Let me feel your cock while I watch them fuck.”

Without another word, Percy pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans. Within a moment, his thick, long cock was revealed both to Gwaine and the laptop webcam. “Get it wet,” was all Percy said.

Gwaine took another look at the video screen to see Merlin rimming Arthur, licking his exposed hole hungrily while Arthur moaned and pleaded for Merlin to just fucking fuck him already. As he watched the screen, Gwaine took Percy’s cock into his mouth and sucked him, making sure to get him as wet and hard as he could.

“Get up,” Percy said gruffly. He grabbed a condom and a tube of lube from Gwaine’s desk and stroked himself a few times before sitting down and pulling Gwaine close. “Get on my cock and start fucking yourself on it.”

Gwaine had never felt so full in his entire life. He leaned back, kissed Percy quickly before working himself up and down the other man’s erection, fighting between watching the screen before him and closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of Percy inside of him.

One of Percy’s large hands snaked around his waist, jerking him firmly while the other held his hips, slamming him down with more force than Gwaine could have managed on his own. They both moaned as Merlin stepped in behind Arthur and pressed himself in.

“Do you like knowing Gwaine’s watching?” Merlin asked softly.

“Yes,” Arthur moaned. He winced as Merlin breached through his tight entrance but lost himself in the erotic pleasure the burn of the push gave him.

“I love your ass Arthur. I love how tight it is, and how it’s mine. I love eating it and fucking it and slapping it.”

“Merlin,” Arthur sobbed. He was so over-sensitized, from the rawness of the tattoo and Merlin’s words that he couldn't vocalize how badly he needed to come. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me come. Fuck me harder. Come inside of me.”

Merlin pushed Arthur down, mindful of his bicep where the bandage from his tattoo was. He held onto the blonde’s hips firmly while pistoning inside of him, giving his ass a slap every few thrusts.

“I love you Arthur,” Merlin said through gritted teeth. He leaned in and bit Arthur’s shoulder. “I should get my mouth tattooed on your shoulder, where I always bite you when I’m about to come inside of you.”

“YES,” Arthur screamed as he came a second time. His anal walls tightened on Merlin’s erection which set off the brunette’s own orgasm. Merlin continued to thrust, milking his orgasm until finally he was trembling so much he withdrew from Arthur’s body completely.

At the sight of Merlin’s orgasm and the look of pure, unadulterated pleasure on Arthur’s face, Gwaine came. He gripped Percy’s forearm tightly as he shot over his own chest and throat while his other hand was jerking his erection sloppily. Gwaine heard Percy’s grunt and could feel the other man coming, his whole body jerking with each spurt of his cock into the condom in his ass. Percy reached in and milked a few more ropes of come from Gwaine’s cock before painting his mouth with the sticky come and kissing it hungrily off of his mouth.

They sat in Gwaine’s leather chair, exchanging kisses and groping one another’s bodies until the sound of a door slamming on the security camera interrupted them. There was a knock a few moments later on his door causing Gwaine to give Percy one last kiss before he stood up. 

“Don’t you fucking move,” he warned as menacingly as he could be while glowing and grinning. “We are not done here.” He walked to the door and opened it enough so that he could peek out. “Give me two seconds.”

Gwaine slammed the door shut and strode quickly over to the laptop. He clicked a few keys, inserted a disc and waited for it to alert. Once that disc was in a case and he’d inserted another disc, he clicked a few more keys and ten seconds later it was done. He grabbed a blanket from the couch along the far wall and went back to the door, opening it just enough so that his chest and the blanket covering his waist was visible.

“One’s you. One’s me. Mine has a surprise. You’re welcome.” He blew them both a kiss before slamming the door shut a second time. Gwaine let the towel drop and he approached Percy on the chair, climbing up to straddle him before taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. “Please tell me Mordred is going to lock up,” Gwaine moaned, sucking on Percy’s tongue hungrily.

“I told him to wait for Merlin and Arthur to leave and then close up and go.”

“Good,” Gwaine stroked Percy’s cock back to hardness before climbing on once again. “God, what did I ever do before today?” he grinned as he felt Percy breach his hole, stretching him to a nearly painfully pleasurable width.

 

“Well now we have to watch it as soon as we get home,” Merlin said as he palmed the discs that Gwaine gave him. He scowled at Arthur who only laughed at him.

“What are you talking about?” The blonde asked. “We were going to watch it as soon as we got home anyways!”

“I wonder what it is.” 

“I guess we’ll see.”

Once they arrived home, locked up and removed the bandage on Arthur’s arm they slipped the dvd into Merlin’s computer. It was connected to their large screen TV in the bedroom, which only managed to startle both as Gwaine’s grin took up their screen.

They could hear the sound of Gwaine’s hand on his cock with their own voices in the background. Merlin sat in between Arthur’s legs, the two breaking to kiss and stroke one another as they watched Gwaine pleasure himself while watching them.

It was as Gwaine was startled by the knock on the door that they realized how caught up they were in each other. Wordlessly, they watched Percy enter the screen and Gwaine immediately begin to nuzzle his obvious erection through his jeans.

“Holy fuck,” Merlin gasped.

Arthur could only moan shamelessly.

“Please tell me they’re going to fuck.

Their eyes widened as they watched Percy slide his jeans off and his cock spring forth. “Get it wet,” they heard Percy order and Gwaine comply. 

“Hands and knees,” Merlin squeaked. “God I need to be in you while we watch this.”

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Arthur was on his hands and knees on the bed, ass in the air and Merlin wasted no time in pushing himself into Arthur’s ass roughly. It was to that soundtrack, to Gwaine and Percy fucking for them, watching Merlin and Arthur fuck for THEM, that Merlin teased Arthur to and from the edge, finally allowing them both to come in an explosive orgasm.

When they had finally come down, the sweat on their bodies cooling and their hearts beating at a manageable pace, Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin’s mouth lovingly. “Thank you,” he whispered. So much passed between them, and Merlin knew it was for more than just that afternoon. His lips curled into a fond smile, his eyes crinkling with adoration and responded.

“I love you.”

FINIS


End file.
